Harry Potter and the Heir of All
by haltknown
Summary: This is basically a rewrite of the entire Harry Potter books. Has Romance/Action/Adventure. All rights reserved. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter is no ordinary wizard. Harry Potter has much to learn. Unfortunately he cannot do anything because the Dursleys is not saying anything about his true self.**

The Dursleys-

Harry Potter is having a nightmare. He had another nightmare. But he won't tell the Dursleys for they hate him and beat him whenever he complains. It was a red haired woman being struck by a green light in the chest and a cold cruel laugh. When Harry tried to look for the source of the noise he heard his Aunt Petunia raping on the door. "Wake up freak, watch the bacon and don't you let it burn, I want everything perfect on Dudley's birthday." Aunt Petunia told him through the door. Harry groaned. "What did you say" Aunt Petunia asked shrilly. "Nothing Aunt Petunia" Harry said. He couldn't believe he forgot Dudley's birthday. Harry got off his bed, pulled out his sock, took of the spider on it because his room is full of spiders.

Harry gets out of his cupboard but is instantly pushed back in by his cousin Dudley who looked excited. Harry opened the door to exit but was pushed back in but this time by Uncle Vernon who also said "Stop being lazy, Freak". Harry sighed and opened the door. He went straight to kitchen to fry the bacon while Dudley was counting his presents. "36, that's two less than last year" Dudley said quietly. "Dinky Duddydnms you forgot about Aunt Marge's present" Aunt Petunia quickly answered. "Then I will have 37" Dudley said in a quiet voice again. Both Harry and Aunt Petunia saw a tantrum coming so Aunt Petunia pitched in "Mommy and Daddy will buy you 2 more presents when we go out. How about that Dinky Duddydnms, 2 more presents."

"Thirty seven, thirty…" Dudley was thinking like it was hard work. "Thirty nine Sweettums" Aunt Petunia said fondly. "Oh, okay" Dudley said. "Hmm little tyke wants his money worth, Atta boy" Uncle Vernon chuckled while tapping Dudley on the head. At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon, "she said. "Mrs. Figg broke her leg. She can't take him. "She jerked her head in Harry's direction. Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. "Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this.

"We could phone Marge" Uncle Vernon suggested. "Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy. The Dursleys always spoke of Harry like this but that isn't a surprise considering they already call him a freak. "I suppose we could take him to the zoo, " said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... And leave him in the car..." "That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone... Vernon stated "Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried -but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.

"Dinky Duddydnms, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. "I... Don't... Want... Him... T-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. Harry couldn't believe his luck. He is sitting next to his whale of a cousin in the backseat on the way to the zoo. But of course that is after Vernon pulled him over from the car and warned him about doing any "funny" business. When they got there, Harry couldn't stop his head from moving place to place. This was his first time at the zoo and he enjoyed it.

When they got into the reptile house, Dudley was interested in a King Cobra that can crush Uncle Vernon's car just by squeezing. Dudley annoyed and the snake did something that Harry never expected. It went straight through the glass at Dudley. Harry did not know what made him say this but he told the snake to stop. Surprisingly it stopped and looked at Harry and asked

_**You can speak our tongue?**_

Harry recoiled at the snake speaking to him and answered back

_**Yes I can, How can I understand you?**_

The snake coiled itself up to Harry's eye level and answered

_**I will answer you but the guards are coming, say I accept Aioloss as my familiar.**_

Harry didn't even think for a second and said

_**I accept Aioloss as my familiar**_

Then a bright light erupted from Harry and the snake vanished.

The guards arrived and asked Harry which way the snake went. Harry led them off on a wild goose chase. When Harry got home he was facing an angry Uncle Vernon. "Didn't I tell you about doing any funny business?" Uncle Vernon bellowed. He was about to land a blow on Harry's head but recoiled at the sight of the King Cobra coming out of a tattoo on Harry's neck and hissing at him. Uncle Vernon turned and ran to the kitchen. The snake fully got of Harry and the tattoo was gone. "Thank you for that. What is your name" Harry thanked and asked.

_**Your welcome master and my name is Aioloss**_

Harry asked,

_**How did you come out of nowhere?**_

The snake blinked and answered

_**I am your familiar master; I can make myself a tattoo on your body. I can place myself anywhere on your body except your neck.**_

Harry thought about it and asked

_**Can you place the tattoo on my left arm?**_

The snake blinked again and answered

_**Of course Master.**_

Then a tattoo of a snake appeared on his right arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Early Morning-

Harry was having another nightmare. He woke up in the middle of the night and his familiar asked

_**Master! What is wrong?**_

Harry looked straight and saw his snake.

_**Oh nothing Aioloss, I just had a nightmare**_

The snake looked at Harry and asked

_**What happened in the nightmare?**_

Harry shook his head and answered

_**I saw a woman with red hair being struck in the chest by a green light and I heard a cold cruel laugh**_

The snake shook his head and said

_**That was the killing curse master**_

_**Curse!?**_

_**Yes master, have you ever used magic before.**_

_**No I haven't, I don't think I can.**_

_**Actually Master you can, you are a wizard.**_

_**I am a what!?**_

_**A wizard is a person who has magic blood running through their veins**_

_**No I can't be a wizard**_

_**Master, point your hand at the clock on the floor and imagine raising it.**_

Harry did so and he gasped. The clock was floating midair.

For the next two hours until Harry's cooking time for the Dursley's, Harry practiced all of the parsel tongue and parsel magic. Harry got out of his cupboard and headed to the kitchen. He started to make bacon and eggs until he noticed an owl that looked remarkably like an eagle glide down, land on the kitchen window and holding its leg out with a **LETTER**. Harry took the letter and the owl flew off.

Harry opened the letter and his eyes widened as he read it.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL****  
****of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY******

**Headmaster:****Albus Dumbledore ****  
****(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer. Chief. Warlock, ****  
****Supreme Mugwump,****and International Confed****. of Wizards) ******

**Dear Mr. Potter, ******

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at****Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.****  
****Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.******

**Yours sincerely,******

**Minerva McGonagall****  
****Deputy Headmistress**

Harry's was awestruck; his snake came out and said

_**So you got accepted to Hogwarts**_

_**You knew about Hogwarts**_

_**Yes I did and you got a second piece of paper**_

Harry removed the first parchment and read the second.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL****  
****of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY******

**UNIFORM****  
****First-year students will require:****  
**** sets of plain work robes (black)****  
**** plain pointed hat (black) for day wear****  
**** pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)****  
**** winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)****  
****Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.******

**COURSE BOOKS****  
****All students should have a copy of each of the following:******

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)****  
****by Miranda Goshawk******

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot******

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling******

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch******

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi****  
****by Phyllida Spore******

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger******

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them****  
****by Newt Scamander******

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection****  
****by Quentin Trimble******

**OTHER EQUIPMENT******

**1 wand****  
****1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)****  
****1 set glass or crystal phials****  
****1 telescope****  
****1 set brass scales******

**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.******

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Right then Aunt Petunia walked looking angry. "WHAT IS ALL THIS BURNI…?!" Aunt Petunia scowled but quickly paled when she saw the parchment in Harry's hand. "VERNON THE FREAK KNOWS" Aunt Petunia shrieked still pale. Then there was a large thump over them and heavy footsteps coming down and into the kitchen fast.

Uncle Vernon ran in with his face purple and red in anger. "So you know now don't you Freak? Well I guess you don't need to be here anymore." Vernon spitted out and leaped at Harry. Suddenly Aioloss jumped out of his tattoo on Harry's arm and bit Uncle Vernon in the stomach. Vernon shrieked, grabbed a knife from the counter top and sliced its head off.

"NO" Harry bellowed and sent Vernon flying. Harry ran to his only friend's body and it spoke to him his last words.

_**Run Master, only have one top priority on your mind, Become the BEST, Go to Gringotts and ask for a heredity test, farewell My master, I Aioloss transfer all of my powers to my Master, Harry Potter.**_

And with that his best friend died.

"NO" Harry screamed, ran out of the door, and took refuge at the park. Harry was crying, more than he ever had before. "IT'S NOT FAIR, WHY DO I FINALLY GET A FRIEND AND HE DIES THE NEXT DAY. It took nearly an hour for Harry to calm down and he was thinking. When he was done, he decided to follow his friend's wish. TO BECOME THE BEST.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Park-**

Harry Potter started to think over his friend's wish and finally got a question.

"How do I get to Gringotts" Harry said aloud.

Right when he finished a goblin popped out of nowhere. "Can we help you sir" the goblin asked Harry looked at the goblin for a second and said "Yes sir, I need to get to Gringotts" The next second they were in a perfectly marbled hall. "Please go up to the desk to state your question" the same goblin told him and started to walk away. "Wait I didn't get your name sir" Harry asked him. The goblin's jaw dropped and said with a smile "My name is Griphook"

"Thank You Griphook" Harry bowed. The little goblin gasped and shuffled away. Harry walked up to the desk and said "Hello I'm here for the inheritance test." The goblin looked over his glasses and questioned "Name?" "Harry Potter" Harry said boldly. The goblin gasped and asked "Mr. Potter, I am sincerely sorry for not recognizing you, my apologies but do you have your key to your vault?" "No I don't Sir" Harry replied. The goblin slammed his fist on the table and said "Someone has been taking money out of your account."

The first time in Harry's life, he got angry, so angry that everything around started to fly around him like he was a tornado. Suddenly everything went back in to place and everybody was staring at Harry. "Mr. Potter, Please come with me." The same goblin said with his face was aghast. Harry followed the little goblin to the back room which contained a parchment and a knife. "Mr. Potter, please cut the tip of your finger and let three drops of your blood drop onto the parchment". Harry did exactly what he asked and did not even flinch when the blade cut his skin.

Maybe it had to do with his anger. Harry let three drops fall and right when the fourth was about to fall onto the parchment, Harry remembered it was only three drops and flung his finger away from the parchment. "MR. POTTER, NO" The old goblin shrieked at his fourth blood heading for a vault. His blood hit the vault and the skeletons beside the vault started to pull the vault open. What he saw in there was something any man in the world wants. The room was miles long and had piles of gold the size of sand dunes all the way to the end of the vault.

The old goblin had his mouth dropping and Harry turned to him. "Why did you yell" Harry asked. The old goblin looked at him and said "The ones who are not the heir to death and their blood has touched this vault will perish the second it touched it." Harry's face went from questioning to sadness. "I just wanted to be normal" Harry whispered. The old goblin felt his respect for Harry go up. "Mr. Potter, look at the parchment. The old goblin said excitedly.

**Trust Fund Vault**

**10,000 Galleons**

**4,000 Sickles**

**200 Knuts**

**Heir of House Potter**

**32,000,000 Galleons**

**9,000,000 Sickles**

**800,000 Knuts**

**Armor, Weapons and spell books in the vault**

**Heir of House Gryfindor**

**956,000,000 Galleons**

**654,000,000 Sickles**

**50,000,000 Knuts**

**Armor and weapons inside the vault**

**Heir of House Ravenclaw**

**956,000,000 Galleons**

**654,000,000 Sickles**

**50,000,000 Knuts**

**Spell books and Jewels inside the vault**

**Heir of House Hufflepuff**

**956,000,000 Galleons**

**654,000,000 Sickles**

**50,000,000 Knuts**

**Ritual Books and Jewels inside the vault**

**Heir of House Slytherin by conquest**

**1,000,000,000 Galleons**

**900,000,000 Sickles**

**500,000,000 Knuts**

**Books on Parseltongue and Parselmagic and Weapons inside the vault**

**Heir of Death**

**500,000,000,000,000 Galleons**

**0 Sickles**

**0 Knuts**

**Items owned by Harry James Potter:**

**Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, Leaky Cauldron, Quality Quiditch, Knocturn Alley, 100% Hogwarts, 60% Gringotts, and Ministry of Magic**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I added the infinity blade and other stuff and they will be used throughout the chapters but not every chapter.**

Gringotts Private Room-

Mr. Potter, please drop 3 drops of blood onto this piece of parchment. It is so we can view your abilities." The old goblin said excitedly. Harry dropped 3 and looked at the parchment.

**Harry Potter Abilities:**

**Parseltongue **

**Animagus**

**Phoenix Speech**

**Mage Sight**

**Magic Limiter currently 99%**

**Horcrux**

**Phoenix Whistle**

**Dragon speech**

**Infinity Blade**

Harry looked from the parchment and looked at the old goblin. "What is the Infinity blade sir" Harry asked. The goblin dropped the books he was holding and looked back. "In.. Infinity Blade" The old goblin asked while stammering. "Yes sir is it bad" Harry asked with his heart sinking at the goblin's tone. "No Mr. Potter it is not bad, instead it is a blessing from the gods themselves.

The infinity blade is a sword of mass power even a god cannot survive a slice from it. It even absorbs the power of the person it killed. Mr. Potter you are very blessed. Oh yes, to call it you must call out for the sword." The old goblin told excitedly. Harry held out his arm and said "Come to my hand Infinity Blade". The sword appeared in his hand. It had an open circle at the bottom and three tiny open circles in the middle lining up.

Harry looked at goblin after he made the sword go away and asked. "Thank you for telling me this and I did not get your name sir". The goblin looked at him with his jaw dropped and answered "Most wizards do not asks for our names but never the less it is Ragnok, the head goblin of the goblin nation" Harry looked at him and bowed.

"Thank you for telling me about this Ragnok. Can you tell me where the finest wand shop is" Harry thanked and asked. The Ragnok scratched his beard and said. "Yes it is in the other room. But first you must put your house rings on" Ragnok brought a box out of his desk and placed it over his desk. Open it and put on your House rings. Harry looked in and saw 6 rings.

"The sixth ring is for the Heir of Death. This way your enemies no not to cross you" Ragnok said with a smile. Harry did not answer and started to put his rings on. His entire left hand was full and he put the Potter house ring on his wedding finger on the right hand. "Ok Ragnok can you show me where this wand shop is" Harry asked. Ragnok took him into a secret passage and went into a bright room full of sticks.

A goblin came out of nowhere and asked "Ragnok is he a worthy person." Ragnok looked at him. I wonder what Mr. Potter would be if he was the heir of Death and the owner of the Infinity Blade." Ragnok answered him with a smirk. The other goblin's jaw dropped. "Mr. Potter, please accept my sincerest apologies. Please step here next to my desk and let us begin." The goblin said immediately. Harry stepped next to the desk and was wondering what to do.

"Mr. Potter, please run you hand over these woods and tell me which wood gives you the most attraction to" the goblin said while scattering woods on his desk. Harry did as he was asked and ended up with 2 woods. One was white and the other was aqua blue. Interesting Mr. Potter, you have two different woods unlike other people who only get one. One is Elder which represents for power and the other is Holly which represents for protection but no matter I can merge them." The goblin said with curiosity.

He tapped both and they merged looking white with small lines swirling around the wand looking like a digital blue river. "Okay Mr. Potter, these are wand cores, just do the same thing you did with the woods." The goblin said. Harry did the same and felt another 2 pulls. One was a golden feather and another was a piece of string.

"Interesting Mr. Potter, not only you get two powerful wand woods you also got two of the most powerful wand cores anyone can get. You got a Griffin feather which favors for all light spells and you have got a Basilisk heartstring which favors the dark spells" The goblin said. While the goblin was putting the cores in the wand he was talking about Harry becoming the most powerful wizard of all time which made Harry embarrassed.

When the wand was finished the goblin gave Harry the wand and Harry felt a warm feeling like he was being loved. Harry gave his wand a wave in the air and the wand emitted blue and gold fireworks. The two goblins clapped and Harry loved the new wand. "How much is this wand" Harry asked the goblin. "300 Galleons Mr. Potter" the goblin said. Harry turned to Ragnok and asked "Can you turn 300 Galleons to Mr…..?" "Zux" the goblin said.

"Yes, can you please send 300 Galleons to Zux?" Harry asked Ragnok. "It shall be done Mr. Potter" Ragnok said. "Oh yes, Zux can you get me your best wand holsters." Harry asked Zux. Zux shuffled away and brought back a wand holster. " These are the best I have Mr. Potter, just call for it in your mind then it will appear in your hand." Zux told Harry. "How much is it Zux?" Harry asked. "33 Galleons" Zux said smiling. "Ragnok give Zux 33 more Galleons" Harry told Ragnok. "It shall be done Mr. Potter" Ragnok told him.

"Ragnok, is there a way for me to get my money without being at Gringotts?" Harry asked Ragnok. "Yes there is Mr. Potter, here it is, our latest creation, it contains 1000 Galleons and refills every time it closes" Ragnok gave him the bag proudly. Harry opened the bag and looked back at Ragnok. "How much is the bag" Harry asked Ragnok. "10 Galleons" Ragnok smirked. Harry took out ten Galleons and gave it to him.

"Ragnok, what happens if someone else gets my bag and starts to take my money" Harry asked timidly. "Do not worry about that. Only people you allow can access it and if you lose, drop, or if someone steals it then it will return to your pocket" Ragnok said with a big smile. Harry sighed in relief. "I'm glad I taken care of that and now I need to read my parent's will as they are dead" Harry told Ragnok.

"Mr. Potter we cannot access your parent's will as it is frozen by Albus Dumbledore until you come of age" Ragnok told him without a smile this time. "Is there any way I can unfreeze it before that" Harry urged Ragnok. "Mr. Potter, there is only way you can and luckily we happen to have that luck. You must be the Heir of Death to unlock it so" Ragnok pulled a parchment out of nowhere "You got to drop three drops of blood onto this parchment to release your parent's will" Ragnok told him.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry dropped three drops of blood onto the parchment as Ragnok told him and the parchment was making words.

**The Will of James Charlus Potter and Lil Evans nee Potter is now unfrozen:**

**The will shall be ready in the Vault of Death by tomorrow morning.**

Harry looked at Ragnok, thanked him, and left Gringotts. He first went to the bookstore.

"Hello sir, can you give me The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble" Harry asked the clerk.

"Ah, new to Hogwarts aren't you" the clerk asked brightly. Harry just nodded. The clerk went away and came back with some books. "Is the anything else you need" the clerk asked. Harry thought for a moment and asked "Yes, is there any books that can give you a quick start in the wizarding world." "There are 15 books" the clerk told him.

"Can I have them all and some books on advanced spells, dark magic, and on Ancient and Noble houses." Harry asked while seeing a book on Houses. 3 minutes later the clerk came back with about 18 books. "16 of these books are on all types of spells and the last two are on the greatest Ancient and Noble Houses ever lived." The clerk told him. Harry nodded and asked " Okay, how much are these?" The clerked looked over the books. "92 galleons Mr…?" The clerk asked. "Potter" Harry told him reply while taking out the money.

"It can't be, _The Harry Potter_, it is a pleasure to meet you at last." The clerk said excitedly. Harry took his books in a bag and went to a trunk shop after all he can't carry his heavy books all day. Once he entered the store he saw many trunks. "Hello, I am here to get the best trunk you have to give away" Harry told the clerk once he saw him behind the counter.

The clerk looked at him curiously, held up a finger that meant wait, and went to the back of the store. He came back with a metal trunk with a strange triangle, a circle in the middle, and a line through the middle. "Mr. Potter this is the trunk of Death." Harry recoiled and asked "How do you know my name?" The clerk payed no attention to Harry and continued. "The one who has the ring of Death on the finger can be the only one who can open and grasp the treasure within" "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME" Harry yelled at the man.

"That is for me to know and you to find out young one, but do not fear for Death have told me to give this to his heir before I pass." The clerk told him with a weak smile. Harry looked at the trunk with one eye. "What enchantments are on this chest?" Harry asked. "From what Death told me, there are all of protection charms, defensive curses, all jinxes, feather light and interior expansion charm, a blood key for only the heir of Death to open the trunk, and an anti theft charm." The clerk told him.

"How much will it be sir" Harry asked. "Death already payed me to give this to you but not for how long I have to keep it here for you, 2 Galleons per year for 200 years is 400 Galleons, oh yes, the trunk also has a time slowing rooms in there so a day in the library will be like a minute in the real world and a year in any of these rooms are a day in the real world." The clerk told him.

Harry dumped out his 400 Galleons from the bag. "Where is the key sir" Harry asked suspiciously. "Just put your hand on the trunk and the key will appear in the pocket." the clerk told him. Harry did so and a key appeared in his hand. "What happens if I lose the key?" Harry asked while examining the key. It had the same symbol as the one on the trunk.

"Do not fear my boy for whenever you drop it will return to your pocket." The clerk told him with a smile. Harry took the chest from the counter and put it on the floor. He could see why the feather light charm was called that. The trunk weighed heavy as a feather. Harry opened the first slot. It showed a library. One of his books accidently fell into the trunk. Harry watched it fly away to a shelf. Soon Harry dumped all of his books in the room except for the school books. But the books also flew in to trunk and onto the shelf.

"Great now I have to look for them." Harry thought glumly. Harry heard the clerk chuckle and said something to him. "All you have to think of what kind of book you need and the book will come to your hand." The clerk told him. Harry looked back in the trunk and thought "1st year defense book" and his book flew to his hand from the shelf. He dropped the book and closed the trunk and decided to look through the rest later.

Harry thanked the clerk and walked out of the shop. He went to the apothecary and got enough items to last the entire year. He went to Eyelops emporium to buy an owl after he heard a kid trying to reason with his father for an owl. He heard that they carry letters to other people .


	6. Chapter 6

**Borgin & Burkes-**

Harry took his broom out of the store and got outside of the shop. When he opened his trunk and found out there were about 300 brooms. There were labels that said 100 Firebolts, 100 Flashbolts, and 100 Dragonfires. Harry was bemused. He went back into the store and demanded a refund. He returned with 3000 Galleons jangling in his pouch.

Harry was wondering what other items were in the 5th and 6th slots since he opened. He opened the rest and found out that there was his own apothecary that looked like it was miles long. He dropped his apothecary items he bought in Diagon Alley in the room. To his surprise the trunk accepted it and tossed out 3 galleons. He opened the sixth one and found out there were cloths along the walls floating that were his size.

His attention turned and he found some robes that fit the Hogwarts requirement. He got out of the trunk and saw it was only a second since he got in the sixth room. He headed for a hotel called The Leaky Cauldron so he could hear his parent's will tomorrow. He got there with the bartender being in there alone. Harry requested a room for 2 days and under the name James Evans. When he got into his room without changing he slumped onto the bed and was fast asleep.

**The Leaky Cauldron-**

Harry woke up at three in the morning. He couldn't go back to sleep so he started to read his books. He read all of his books on spells by 5 am but still had 1 hour before the bar opened. He started to read the books on the Ancient and Noble Houses. Harry was surprised on the ranks of the Houses.

His house was currently 2nd place with a net worth of 364,395,753,259 Galleons. Third place was some house named Black. Harry would have loved to be related to the first house. The Most Ancient and Most Noble House Silva. They were supposed to have been extinct about 1,000 years ago. But right then a light bulb popped up. The Potter House came into existence at the same time that the house of Silva became extinct.

Harry decided to take a blood test when he goes to Gringotts today to see if he is the heir to the house of Silva. He had 30 more minutes so he spent the time reading his school books. When he was finished it was 7 am sharp. Harry jumped out of his bed, took a fast shower, put the best robe on he could find in his trunk, when to eat breakfast downstairs, and headed off to Gringotts.

When he got there he saw a closed sign on the door. The bank won't be open for another 10 minutes. Harry was waiting for about a minute until a goblin came out and told him that Ragnok was waiting for him inside. When he got in he saw 3 people. One was an old man; one was a young man with ruffled robes; the last was a woman that looked like she was working in the kitchen.

Thankfully for his disguise he learned to cast on himself. "Ahem now that Mr. Potter arrived we can read James and Lily Potter's will!" Ragnok spoke out. "WILL?! I FROZE HIS PARENT'S WILL SO THAT IT WOULD BE READ WHEN HE COMES OF AGE!" the old man bellowed at Ragnok. Suddenly there were three spears pointing at the old man's neck. "Yell again and we will kill you" Ragnok threatened. The old man had fallen silent.

"But you must understand. I did it for the Greater Good. Harry must not be able to read his parent's will until he come of age." The old man persisted. "Should read the will or shall I show to the transactions you been taking out of the Potter vault." Ragnok countered. The old man paled at that. "What transactions?" Harry asked. The woman turned to Harry. "What's it to you boy?" The woman spat.

This angered Harry. Harry let his disguise fall and all 3 humans gasped. "Harry dear, I did not know yo…!" the woman started but interrupted by Harry. "Stuff it. Ragnok what transactions have been made?" Harry spat at the woman and asked Ragnok. Ragnok took out a piece of paper. Harry looked at it and what he saw angered him.

_Paying the Dursley's to 'take care of Harry" (Albus) 5000 galleons_

_Money for backup (Molly) 10,000 Galleons_

_Payments for the burrow (Molly) 300 Galleons_

_For ministry understanding the Greater Good (Albus) 300,000 Galleons_

_Payroll for members of the Order of the Phoenix (Albus & Molly) 50,000 Galleons_

_Life time supply of Lemon Drops (Albus) 100,000 Galleons_

"Mr. Potter now that you have finished reading the transaction we shall begin with the will!" Ragnok told him. Harry nodded.

"Ahem" Ragnok cleared his throat.

"_The Last Will and testimony of James and Lily Potter_

_First to Remus John Lupin we leave you 1,000,000 Galleons and don't say take it back because quite frankly we are dead oh yeah buy some new robes while you're at it for god's sake. Nothing too shabby._

_Second to Sirius Orion Black we leave you 1,000,000 Galleons and our precious son Harry. If it so happens that you are not available or dead Harry must go to the next person the list from top to bottom, not bottom to top._

_Remus John Lupin_

_Augusta Longbottom_

_Amelia Bones_

_Michael and Ella Greengrass_

_Minevra McGonagal_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Xenopholis and Renna Lovegood_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_By no reason from you Albus, Harry is not allowed to go to my sister Petunia at all, they are horrible people; they despise anything that relates to magic._

_Third to Harry James Potter—_Harry felt his heart leap_ — we love you and we leave you everything we own and some interesting words. The first are some advices but the last two you will like but here are the first few. Never give up Harry! Never give in to the dark, always follow your instinct, and be careful who you are going to be friends with._

_The last two are that we hold special books that will help you to train you to become a greater wizard than Albus Dumbledore-_Dumbledore just suddenly got interested—but just in case Albus is there or anyone else who we don't trust the spells can only be used with express permission from the Potter family.

_The last words we have are that the Potter family is descended from the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Silva._ Ask the goblins for a blood test and boom you are the most powerful person in Britain.

_This is Lily and James Potter signing off_

_P.S- This is your father, I hope you are like me and prank the shit out of everybody at Hogwarts._

_P.P.S-This is your mother, I hope you are like me, cunning like a Slytherin. Don't tell Severus Snape that please. Oh and there is a letter from me and you father to Severus. If you are wondering it's an apology letter._

Harry was bouncing at the fact he was related to the House of Silva and Dumbledore was fuming. "I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION. HOW CAN HE BE RELATED TO THE HOUSE OF SILVA?" Dumbledore and the woman spitted out at the same time! Suddenly they both have been struck on the leg by a spear and thrown out of the bank with a deliberate force.

Harry turned to Ragnok who was fuming. "Ragnok is there a way to get my money back from the transactions that those crazy people made" Harry asked Ragnok. Ragnok had a smile on his face when he heard Harry called the greatest wizard of all time crazy. "Yes Mr. Potter we can have it back at the end of the day if we stop working and concentrated. We will have it ready within 4 days time." Ragnok told him.

Harry nodded. "Can I have the blood test my parents were talking about" Harry asked. "Yes Mr. Potter come this way" Ragnok said trying to look serious but his eyes shows excitement. Harry followed a bouncing Ragnok to the back room. Ragnok called Griphook and the three of them zoomed down to the bottom vaults.

When they got there Harry saw a vault with a crest that looks like the Potter crest but had different animals. It had a Dragon at the right, a Griffin at the top, and a Basilisk at the left. Other than the crest is the same. "Mr. Potter, please prick your finger and drop some blood on the vault." Ragnok told him.

Harry dropped some blood on it and there was smoking coming out of the side of the vault. Suddenly it started to open. When the smoke went away, Harry saw a small box on the table and dunes of Galleons a little smaller than the one ones in Death's vault. Harry open the box first and a flash appeared.

A silver and red ring appeared on his finger. The moment he saw the new ring, power that made him feel indestructible flowed through his veins. When Harry looked into the box he saw a note. He pulled it out and read it.

_To my heir,_

_I congratulate you personally for passing the test. You may be thinking what this test is so I will tell you. Anyone who touches the gold before the box is unworthy of being my heir. I leave you my wand my heir for it is the ultimate wand that's power rival's of the power of the Infinity Blade. Ask one of the goblins to merge the wand for you._

_The wand created when merged can have two effects; One your wand can turn into looking like a normal wand but with extraordinary power; Two the wands will be absorbed into your body thus allowing you to do wandless magic. I wished for the best for you. _

_Oh yes before I run out of space. If your wand disappears and is absorbed into your body you will become an immortal in age wise. The only way you can be killed is by murder so I doubt it. _

_Farewell my Heir,_

_Lord Silva_

Harry heard Ragnok's voice behind him. "Looks like you passed Mr. Potter or should I say Lord Silva.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gringotts Underground-**

Harry turned to face Ragnok. "What do you mean?" Harry asked Ragnok. Ragnok observed Harry first. "Because anyone who was not worthy was blasted out and paralyzed for about a day." Ragnok told him. Harry shuddered at the idea of being blasted out.

"How much gold does the House of Silva have Ragnok?" Harry asked Ragnok. Ragnok scratched his beard. "You have exactly 500,000,000,000 Galleons. But now I have come to a conclusion. No one in human history called a goblin by his given name for this long so I have some presents for you Lord Silva." Ragnok told Harry.

"Please call me Harry and don't bother with the gifts" Harry insisted. "Harry we insist that you keep these presents because only you called us by our given name and you treat us with equality." Ragnok persisted while three packages popped out of nowhere.

Harry sighed. "Okay what are these gifts that you are giving me?" Harry asked. Ragnok took the first package and opened it. It was a sword called Durendal. Ragnok brought the second package and told him it was a basilisk made armor that can be worn under your cloths. Ragnok brought the third.

The third was a small compared to the others. Finally Harry knew why, it was a textbook, a textbook on goblin techniques, spells and language. Harry thanked Ragnok for the gifts and asked to be brought to the Potter Family vault. Harry got there and Ragnok opened the door for him. Harry looked inside to find a variety of things like armor, books, weapons, and gold.

When he saw the books he asked Ragnok if he could take out the books. Ragnok nodded and they went for the surface. When they reached the surface Harry felt the 2 wands. "Ragnok can we merge the two wands" Harry asked after Griphook left for other duties.

"Ah yes follow me" Ragnok told Harry. They went straight to the wand maker's shop. They went in and saw their old friend Zux. "Mr. Potter, What is it that I can do for you today?" Zux asked him. "Can you merge these wands for me please?" Harry asked him.

The goblin nodded and took both of the wands. "Mr. Potter you must hold the handle of both wands." Zux told him. Harry held them both while Zux was waving his hand over both of the wands and saying something in Goblin. Suddenly there was white light that flashed the whole room.

Harry felt power flow through his arms and into his magical core. When the light finished the wands were gone and revealed two very happy goblins. When Harry paid the goblin for merging his wand he said his goodbyes and left for the Leaky Cauldron. There he ate his lunch in disguise because of the crowd.

He went to his room and decided to read all of his books he got from the bank. The books his mom left were going to be very useful so he memorized all of it. When he finished the books it was 3 pm. He decided to study the textbook Ragnok gave him.

Learning it was very easy so he finished right before dinner. Harry left to eat dinner. Thankfully there was nobody there so he didn't put a disguise on. When he finished he went back to his bedroom so he could sleep for one last time there before he left for the Hogwarts express.

**Leaky Cauldron-**

Harry woke up and dressed up as a non-magical person. Harry packed everything by dropping everything into its necessary slot. When he finished he left to eat breakfast with his stuff. He put on his disguise and went to the only seat in the bar. He sat next to a man who just finished his book.

Harry was suddenly interested in the book. He saw the title was called Mudbloods and Purebloods. The man saw him looking at it and asked him if he wanted it. Harry nodded and the man asked only for a Knut. Harry was bewildered at the price but looked normal after the man told him that he already read it so many times he memorized it. Harry payed his meal and gave the man the Knut he asked for.

The man left and Harry finished his breakfast. Harry finished the book at the table and heard the clock chime 11:57. Harry was disgusted by the way wizards think about others. Harry asked Tom for the best way to get to King Cross station fast. Tom knowing Harry's hurry handed him some floo powder and explained everything with one minute to spare. Harry flooed to the train station and saw a train called the Hogwarts Express.

Harry got into the train and found an empty compartment. Harry saw a glimpse of the woman at the bank outside of the train waving at her kids' right when he sat down. Suddenly the train started to move and they were off to Hogwarts. Harry found out he was still holding the book he bought this morning from the man. Harry tried to put it in his mobile library but was rejected to find out only one of each copy.

Harry left the book at the seat next to him. Suddenly he heard a girl's scream next door. He jumped off his seat and ran to the next compartment. He saw 5 older boys hurting a girl with brown and bushy hair. "LET HER GO RIGHT NOW" Harry bellowed. The boys turned and sneered at him. "Oooh look an ickle firstie thinks he is brave" one of the boys mocked.

"You got 10 seconds to get out or else things will get real ugly for you 5." Harry threatened them. "What are you going to do about it then" One of the boys sneered.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"Okay we'll get out sheesh." One of the boys said.

"Wise choice" Harry told them.

"Why are you telling me that, I want to see what you can do?" One of the other boys said.

"Yeah what can he can he do?" The boy that sneered at him mocked.

"Anyone of you 5 that does not want to get hurt leave NOW" Harry commanded while yelling out the last part. 3 of them left and the last two got there wands out. Harry sighed and thought in his mind "Infinity Blade come to my hand". The sword appeared in Harry's hand and everybody else's eyes widen.

Harry flung the sword in front of him and the two fell to the floor exhausted. Harry felt more power enter his core. "I depleted enough magic from you core to make you exhausted. The next time it will be worse and after that is death." Harry spoke to them.

Harry turned his head to the girl that was on her back looking at him. "Hi my name is James Evans for now what is yours?" Harry asked. My name is Hermione. Hermione Granger." The girl named Hermione answered. "Will you like to come into my compartment?" Harry asked her. Hermione nodded and brought her stuff with her.

When they got in the compartment and settled in a boy came in. "May I sit here" the boy asked. They both nodded and he settled in. Then he started to moan. "Trevor where did you run off to?" the boy moaned aloud. "Who is Trevor" Harry asked the boy. The boy looked up at him.

"He is my pet toad. Excuse me I have to find Trevor." The boy stated. "That won't be necessary" Harry assured the boy. "It won't?" the boy asked looking confused. "Nope, Accio Trevor" and a toad zoomed out of nowhere and landed on Harry's palm. "Trevor" the boy cried blissfully.

"Excuse me but I didn't get your name and my name is James Evans for now." Harry asked the boy. The boy looked confused and answered "It is Neville Longbottom and what do you mean for now?" Hermione's head shot like a rocket a Harry. "Yes, what did you mean when you said for now?" Hermione asked Harry.

"If anybody know that my real name then everybody is going to come over to ask for an autograph." Harry answered. "So you are famous but you don't want to be known." Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "So what is your real name then" Neville asked. Harry conjured a piece out of nowhere and wrote Harry Potter. When they saw it they both gasped.

"Harry how do you know magic that we are not supposed to be learning until 4th year?" Hermione asked. Harry just shrugged and told them he reads a lot of books. Harry let Hermione read the book next to him after he warned her about the book being very racist.

Things went smoothly and Harry learned after becoming friends with Hermione and Neville that Hermione never had friends because she was a know it all. Soon Hermione fell asleep and a redhead boy walked in and asked to sit there after telling them everywhere was full. That made Harry a little suspicious of him.

The train was extremely long and should have more than enough room for everyone to sit comfortably. He walked in, sat next to Neville, and stared at Hermione while she was sleeping on Harry's shoulder. "So what is your name?" the redhead asked him. Harry just answered Harry Potter carelessly.

"You're Harry Potter" the redhead said aloud. Hermione woke up and asked what time it was. When Harry was about to answer her but the redhead spoke instead. "You go get us some food and don't be late" the redhead told her. "What I'm not your servant" Hermione countered.

"No but you are a girl. Girls always get the food and now go and get it before I get mad." The redhead spat at her. "No" Hermione said while crossing her arms. The redhead was about to strike Hermione until a livid Harry grabbed the redhead's striking arm and threw him outside the compartment along with his poor excuse of a trunk.

"Go away now or else" Harry threatened the redhead.

"So this is you Potter staying around squibs and mudbloods" the redhead spat at Harry. Harry called the infinity blade which made the redhead run sounding like a pig at the same time.

The sword disappeared and Harry sat down. The moment Harry's but hit the seat a blond boy with 2 bigger boys walked in. "So we finally meet, Harry Potter. You have my regards on what you did to the weasel. Why don't you come sit with us and I can teach you to become friends with the right sort? The blond stated.

"Heh I don't think so. Do you actually think I going to be friends with someone who has boyfriends dumber than a nail? Harry sneered. The Blond boy's face became red. "I'm not gay" the blond boy aloud. "Dude chill it all right. So which one is your boyfriend? Harry asked while Hermione and Neville continued their unstoppable laughter.

"I'M NOT GAY" Draco yelled at him and walked away still red in the face. "Man Harry who thought you can be so funny!" Neville said after stopping then starting to laugh at the memory. Harry grinned and joined the laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

When Harry finished laughing the lunch trolley rolled by and the woman asked if they wanted anything. Harry said no and dismissed the lady. "Harry, why did you dismiss her, I'm getting hungry?" Hermione moaned. Harry put his hand out of the window and thought "Accio Pepperoni Pizza" and a minute later a pepperoni pizza appeared in his hand.

He brought the pizza in and opened the box. To Neville it looked like the most tastiest food in the world. Everyone got a slice and they were happy to find it warm. The smell however attracted a few students from nearby compartments. Suddenly Harry had to enlarge the room and summon another box of Pizza so that there will be enough.

Suddenly a girl went up to Harry. "What is this food? It is Delicious!" The girl asked Harry. "It is a muggle made food called Pizza!" Harry told her slightly amused. An older student came around and told them to change because they will be arriving in 30 minutes.

Everybody left and Harry, Neville, and Hermione changed from their "muggle" cloths and changed into Hogwarts robes. They were surprised to see Harry jump into the trunk and jump out the next second with some robes on. "How do you dress that quick Harry?" Hermione asked enviously.

Harry looked and answered "Because my trunk has a time slowing charm on it. So a week in there would be a day in the real world." Hermione and Neville looked amazed. "What are in the other compartments?" Hermione asked him. Harry opened the first one and Hermione squealed. It was the biggest library she had ever seen and had every shelf was full of books.

He opened the next one. It was the apothecary but when Harry looked inside more closely he saw that it showed some signs pointing which way to go. The names were Greenhouse and Potion's lab. "Oh yeah Hermione, a year in the library is one day in the real world." Harry told Hermione.

Harry ignored her squealing and opened the third compartment. It had his brooms in it. He closed that compartment and opened the next one. It had his cloths in it and Hermione asked if he bought all of these because like the other ones it was miles long.

Harry told her it just popped in when he got the trunk. He opened the 5th one and it turned out to be a place to relax. The sixth one had a huge pool. The last one had an armory.

Neville then asked Harry a question. "What house are you related to?" Neville asked Harry. Harry just showed him the rings on his fingers. Neville gasped at them. "House of Silva, Heir of Death, Four founders, and Potter family ring!" Neville whispered excitedly.

"What do you mean by Heir of Death, House of Silva, Four Founders, and the Potter family rings?" Hermione asked Neville. "Hermione, it is showing that Harry is part of six of the most powerful houses in the world; Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Potter, and Silva; He is also the chosen champion of Death or else called the Master of Death!" Neville told Hermione excitedly.

When Hermione was about to ask another question the train started slowing down. "Please leave your trunk and belongings in the compartments and it will be taken up to the castle separately." The person on the speaker on announced. Harry looked at them and told them to put their trunks in his. They both asked why and Harry answered by telling them there is an anti theft system in there.

They put their trunk in Harry's and left for the castle. "Alrigh, firs years in the boat. No more tha four in a boat." The giant boomed out. Harry, Neville, Hermione and some girl they did not know got on one boat. By the time they reached the castle, a stern looking woman came out and escorted them through the castle to some huge doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." The old and stern woman told them.

The old woman left and chattering started. "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The blond boy drawled. Harry turned to face him. "I see, so you decided to have both of them as your boyfriends?" Harry asked while nodding to the two big boys. The blond boy's face turned red. "I'M NOT GAY, WAIT TILL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS." The blond boy shouted at Harry.

Harry shrugged and started to laugh with everybody else until the old woman came back. "Alright all of you follow me." The old woman commanded them. Everybody lurched forward. They went through the huge doors and found themselves in a hall full of older students. There was a huge gap for two more tables to be placed in the middle.

Right after they stopped by the stairs near the teacher's table they saw a dirty and moth eaten hat. Suddenly the hat opens its mouth.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuff are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!" the hat sang.

Everybody clapped at the song. "Now let the sorting ceremony begin." The old woman began.

"Potter Harry"

Harry walked up and sat on the stool. The old woman placed the hat on his head.

"Hmmm. Great courage, So much loyalty, Unmistakably cunning, Very intelligent, Ultimate Power, Hmmm there is only one place to put you but the house haven't been in use for quite a while. Oh you are also the heir of house Silva. Better be SILVA" the hat said yelling out the last word. The old man behind him dropped his fork.

"No I don't think so. Resort Harry Potter into Gryfindor." Harry heard the old man tell the Hat. "Not this time Dumbledore" the hat replied back. "I demand you put him in Gryfindor. He has to go there to befriend Ron Weasley and to side with the light." The old man urged the hat. "Not this time Dumbledore" the Hat told Dumbledore.

The hat was taken off Harry's head and a table popped up in the middle. On top of it there was a banner that showed the colors purple and light green. Everyone was staring at Harry until he got to the table then the next person was called.

"Hermione Granger"

Hermione walked up there and the moment the hat hit her head the hat yelled "SILVA". She came down and sat down next to Harry.

"Neville Longbottom"

Neville walked up there and the result was the same as Hermione's. "SILVA" the hat declared him.

"Daphne Greengrass"

The girl that sat with them in the boat when up there. The Hat to a few seconds and declared her SILVA.

"Ronald Weasley"

The hat got put on the redhead's head and he was declared Gryfindor.

The old man started to look angry.

"Draco Malfoy"

The blond boy walked up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head and the hat declared him Slytherin.

The rest of the sorting passed by and only a few more people called Susan Bone, Padma Patil, Tracey Davis, Hannah Abbot, and Blaise Zabini joined the Silva house.

Suddenly the some people landed on the benches of the Silva House. "Who are these people?" Harry asked to no one in particular. Suddenly there was a flash. A piece of paper landed in front of Harry.

_Silva House_

_Harry Potter_

_Hermione Granger_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Susan Bones_

_Padma Patil_

_Hannah Abbot_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Alicia Spinet_

_Angelina Johnson_

_Lee Jordans_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Tracey Davis_

When Harry finished looking at the list he looked at the Head Table. The stern woman was looking red in anger and arguing with the old man while pointing at the Silva table. After a while of discussing the stern woman stood up and started to announce. "As we now know that there is a new house, we did not have the time to pick out a head of the house for the House of Silva so the headmaster will be taking the role of Head of the House for them." the stern woman announced.

"Now that we have been sorted let us feast!" the old man said after standing and flicked his hands. The next second food started to appear on all of the tables. Everybody started to eat the food that has been brought out for them. Harry hadn't started but was staring hungrily at the chicken legs.

"Hermione look they are making fun me" Harry told Hermione while pointing at the chicken that was apparently standing out and started to taunt Harry. Hermione was giggling and Harry grabbed chicken legs and ate it to the bone.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Great Hall**

Once dinner was finished the old man stood up. "Now that we have finished our dinner let us walk to our dormitories to rest for the day." The old man announced. The heads of the houses begin leading their students away to their respective dormitories.

The old man woke up and started to lead the House of Silva to their dormitories. They have been walking until they stopped by closed giant doorway that had the hole of in exactly the shape of the INFINITY BLADE! Then Harry suddenly saw the old man cast spells on it but having no result.

Harry suddenly felt the urge to fit in the Blade in the hole. He summoned the blade which surprised everyone except Hermione and Neville. He went forward to push the blade in and stepped back. The locks on the door started to pull itself back and the door opened. They stepped in to see a statue of a drake sitting on a waist high stone slab.

Suddenly the Drake stood on its rear legs and said "Heir, create a password for me!"

The old man just looked at Harry with his mouth gaping. Harry was thinking then said "Snitch". The Drake nodded and jumped to the side revealing an open doorway. Everybody made their way through the door and found themselves gaping in awe.

There was a swimming pool that looked about 200 meters with a huge glass room, a door that had a sign that said Grand Library, an another door that said dormitories and common room, and the last one was a door that had a hand hollow lock. Everyone went to the last door to try opening it. Heck even Dumbledore went and tried but his hand was too big.

Everyone else tried getting results like too big or too small. Harry went and put his hand in there and it was a perfect fit. Suddenly a little screen popped up with a message on the door.

"**Heir you can open this door by turning your hand. You cannot be forced against your will to open the door and you are the only one that can enter this room until you add more people to the list inside.**

**- Lord Silva"**

Harry was thinking rapidly and decided to open the door tomorrow. Everyone went to their dormitories and a few people were in shock that there were no gender separations. Every room had three to four rooms which resulted only have 4 rooms to be in use.

Harry, Neville, and Hermione decided to share a dormitory of four with Daphne Greengrass. "Harry our trunks!" Hermione and Neville exclaimed in unison. "Oh yeah." Harry said while remembering that their trunks were in his. He opened his trunk and used the levitation charm to bring them up to his hand.

Harry took them out of his trunk and gave it to them. They thanked him and went off to change. Harry opened out his trunk and let out Hedwig and Fang. Hedwig land on Harry's bed and suddenly burst into white flames. "Hedwig NO!" Harry shouted out which made Daphne Greengrass suddenly look at him and gasping. Then the white flame started to take shape.

When it stopped shaping it looked like a phoenix. "Hedwig?!" Harry asked slowly. The bird nodded and he heard the bird talk to him. "Yes little one I am your Hedwig and what you see now is my true form." Hedwig replied. Harry recoiled at the voice in his head but was very happy finding out that Hedwig was safe. "Why are you a phoenix Hedwig? I thought you were a regular owl." Harry asked Hedwig.

"I was originally a royal phoenix. I was cursed by an evil wizard 40 years ago that made me transform into a normal barn owl until my true familiar found me." Hedwig replied to him. Harry felt sad for Hedwig. Suddenly the door burst open with Dumbledore entering with his wand pointing with Hermione and Neville right behind them.

When they saw Hedwig all three gasped cross that all four now that Daphne woke up after fainting. "Harry my boy how did you manage to get a royal phoenix at your service?" Dumbledore with an air of surprise. Harry was about to answer but Daphne answered for him.

"Sir Hedwig turned into flames and became a phoenix." Daphne told him. Dumbledore was looking at Harry to Hedwig back to Harry and back to Hedwig. "Harry my boy, Do get some rest, Breakfast starts at 6 am from now on. At that Harry incanted "Revelio Timus" and a clock showed up and he saw that it was 5 minutes to 10. Harry jumped into the trunk and jumped back out of the trunk the next trunk in some night wear robes.

He saw that everyone was staring at him in surprise except for Hermione and Neville. Harry ignored them and went into bed falling asleep the next second.

**-House Silva dormitory**

Harry woke up by Hermione and Neville who were practically pouncing on him to wake up. When he saw that there was only 5 minutes left to breakfast he jumped out of bed and into the trunk only to jump out the next second with Black robes with blue and yellow trims and a hood on the robes. "Alright let's go to breakfast you two" Harry told them brightly.

They walked down to breakfast and arrived in time before the doors sealed shut. Harry, Hermione, and Neville were eating breakfast with Daphne Greengrass until they heard a cry from outside and a plea to let the person outside in. The stern old woman went and opened to see what the commotion was outside.

She saw that there were three students by the name of Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Ron Weasley were late and deducted 10 points each from Gryfindor for being late. They started to protest loudly that everybody in the Great Hall looked at them. They shut themselves up when they got detention.

They went to sit at their table looking gloomier than before. Then many owls flew into the Great Hall delivering letters. Harry did not expect a letter and was surprised to see an eagle dropping a message neatly in front of him. Harry picked it up and the eagle flew away.

Harry saw that it was a package from Gringotts. He opened it and saw a neck chain with a note attached to it. He opened the note and began to read.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

We are most sorry for the inconvenience of explaining this neck chain at Gringotts. This is a Goblin made chain made for removing your power limiter. To be on the safe side just drop your power by 1 percent 4 hours before going to sleep. The power will make you feel energetic enough for 4 hours and make you fall asleep at the end of it. Ah yes this chain will also protect you from charms and jinxes.

Make your enemies fall before your feat!

Signed

Director Ragnok"

Harry looked at the neck chain and put it on. The moment he put it around his neck and onto the skin a white light appeared out of his chest straight toward the Head Table. The light stopped in front of Dumbledore who had his wand out. The light erupted two numbers. 99 and it the light extinguished.

Dumbledore looked pale and left the head table toward Harry's direction. When he got to Harry he asked Harry to come outside of the hall with him. Harry got up and followed looking extremely confused. When they got outside of the door Dumbledore led him out of sight next to the doorway.

"Harry what did you do to make that happen?" Dumbledore asked looking suspicious.

"I do not know sir." Harry replied half truthfully.

"Then it's best if I repaired your limiter then but first **Obliviate**!" Dumbledore said saying then incanting the last word. The blue light was about to reach Harry until a yellow shield popped out of nowhere to imbibe the charm. Dumbledore recoiled at his spell being absorbed by a shield that came out of nowhere.

Dumbledore just made the wrong decision. Harry's powers started growing immensely with a golden aura and cackles surrounded him. Dumbledore was looking scared now. "Shit, without the block on him his power will overcome mine!" Dumbledore thought frantically.

Dumbledore finally decided to show his true powers. A sickly green aura surrounded Dumbledore while his powers raised a little higher than Harry's. He knew that Harry could feel it and hoped that he would surrender for he did not learn any magic yet. But the fact that Dumbledore's power went higher than Harry's made Harry mad. His power doubled and started to levitating shards of rocks by the loose magic around him.

Suddenly the shards pelted with full force at Dumbledore. Dumbledore suddenly put up a shield make all of his powers go down to normal levels by putting up a strong shield. He was grateful with himself for putting up a strong shield or else he would have not survived. The shards of rocks pierced through the shield but were stopped halfway. But Harry was not done yet.

He called out for the Infinity blade in his head which made the sword appear in his hand. Dumbledore paled even further than he was. Whatever he was expecting that was not one of them. Suddenly there was a bang at their side driving both of them straight into the wall. When they landed they saw that all of the teachers were in the doorway holding their wands out.

Suddenly they all pointed there wands at Harry seeing that the Headmaster was injured. One of them with a turban accidently sent a powerful Reducto in Harry's direction. The blue shield popped out nowhere again and absorbed it again. Harry suddenly felt his energy go up when the shield absorbed the spell giving him the strength to stand up.

Suddenly all of the teachers started to chase Harry sending stunning spells while they ran. Harry ran and ran until he was out of the castle. He ran to where he landed on the shore yesterday. Harry was panting. He knew the teachers were not going to give up. One thing popped up on Harry's mind. "I need to get to Gringotts but how?" Harry thought furiously.

The moment he thought of that a goblin popped out of nowhere. He grabbed Harry and they were in Gringotts the next second. Ragnok practically ran out of his chair along with the other goblins to Harry.

"Mr. Potter what have happened?" Ragnok questioned hastily. Harry still panting replied. "Dumbledore…memory charm…on me…teachers chased me out." Harry told before passing out. "Escort him to the healing chamber now!" Ragnok commanded the other goblins. The goblins together picked Harry up and brought him to a room slightly dragging him.

**-Gringotts**

Harry woke up on a small bed in a strange room. Harry was looking around trying to find out where he was. Suddenly Ragnok walked in. "Ah Harry looks like you are wide awake." Ragnok exclaimed with a smile. Harry looked around and where they were. "We are in Gringotts healing chamber." Ragnok told him. Suddenly Harry remembered everything that happened.

Things are going to be much harder from now.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Gringotts Healing Chamber**

Harry was telling Ragnok everything that happened yesterday. "…then Dumbledork tried to put a memory charm on me but your neck chain protected me from that. The next second I lost control over my magic and it went higher than Dumbledork's magic level.

Ragnok and the other goblins that remained were looking quite angry after listening to Harry. "I always knew that there was something evil hidden in Dumbledore." Ragnok burst out. Harry was thinking of ways of getting revenge until he came to the thought that he needed a home to stay at.

"Ragnok, I need a place to stay when I'm not at school." Harry told Ragnok. Ragnok scratched his beard. "Alright Mr. Potter, will you like to make a new house or buy one?" Ragnok asked him. Harry thought for a bit. "I will like a custom house and please call me Harry!" Harry told him. "I will call you Harry in private but in public I can call you Mr. Potter." Ragnok told him.

"Alright I want to build a new house Ragnok." Harry told him again. They bowed their head and Ragnok started to reply. "Then let's go get some workers shall we?" Ragnok asked. Harry nodded and Ragnok left. Ragnok came back with another creature that is definitely not a goblin.

"Ah Mr. Potter, It is a pleasure meeting you at last. I am the Dwarven King or know as the king of the dwarves and Director Ragnok here tells me that you want to build a house." The old dwarf said. Harry nodded his head. "Well lad how long will you want the construction to take." The dwarf asked him.

"As soon as possible!" Harry told him. "We could finish the work in three days top." The dwarf persisted. Harry looked surprised at that. "Sound good how much will I be paying you." Harry asked. "Please imagine the house that you want." The dwarf told him.

Harry started to think of the house. ( . . )

Harry finished thinking of the house. "That will be 1,000,000,000 galleons Mr. Potter." The dwarf told him. "I am guessing that you were looking at the image while I was thinking." Harry told him. The dwarf nodded. Harry then turned to Ragnok. "I wish to have the strongest and as many wards as you can put over the house." Harry asked him. "That will be 9,000,000 Galleons Mr. Potter." Ragnok told him smirking.

Harry told Ragnok to take the fee out for both the goblins and the dwarves from the house of Silva vault. The dwarf and Ragnok went in the little train and went down to the vault. They came back later looking pretty happy. "Alright Mr. Potter the construction will begin today." The dwarf told him. "Please call me Harry and I didn't get your name." Harry told him. "My name is Aborile, Mr. Po… Harry" The dwarf king told Harry. "It is nice to meet you Aborile." Harry told him. Aborile looked at Ragnok.

"Is he like any of the other humans Ragnok" Aborile asked Ragnok. "No Aborile, He may be human but he treats all magical creatures with respect." Ragnok told Aborile.

"Hmmm, follow me Harry." Aborile told Harry. Harry followed him to a wall. When Aborile put his hand on the wall the wall opened and they went through a long marbled hallway. After 5 minutes they reached a small block of marble with a sword on it slightly dug in.

"Harry, only the ones that are worthy of this blade are the only ones who can pull it out just like your Durendal." Aborile told him. At Harry was surprised. "How did the Ragnok bring Durendal to him then? Oh yeah, he used magic to make it float." Harry thought.

"Well lad, are you going to stand there all day or come and see if you can pick up the sword." Aborile asked Harry. Harry flushed and went up to the sword. "What is the name of the sword Aborile?" Harry asked. Aborile scratched his beard and said Excalibur. He clasp both hands on the handle and started pull it. The sword was moving out of the stone. When the sword was out of the stone, Harry held it over his pointing up.

Then a beam of light erupted from Excalibur and surround around Harry. Then Harry saw Durendal side by side each other and became too bright to see. When the light when down he saw that both Excalibur and Durendal turned into cross swords that can be put on his back.

"Well well Mr. Potter, you have been worthy of Durendal and Excalibur." Aborile told him. Harry felt two straps that were connected to something on his back. Harry found out soon that the two items on his back were sheaths for both of his swords. He put the there and followed the Ragnok out while Aborile went to inform his workers to work on Harry's castle.

They went outside and started discussing something until the tall doors of Gringotts burst open. He saw a fuming Dumbledork, a greasy haired man, and a redhead matron barge in and power walking to them. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHY HAVE YOU FOUGHT WITH THE HEADMASTER AND RUN AWAY FROM HOGWARTS?" The redhead matron screamed at Harry.

Suddenly the goblin guards surrounded the three intruders with spears reaching their throats. But Dumbledork did not care and incanted "Wintus mes nesem". The goblin guards flew back as a wind pushed them out of the three's way. This time Harry took out Excalibur and Durendal and stood up facing them. "Arrogant as his father I see. Stupefy" the greasy haired man incanted.

The red light was streaking for Harry's chest until Harry brought up both swords in an X in front of his which absorbed the curse. Harry felt the swords feeling alive which made him want to swing them at them. He did so and two slices of stunners (Just like Getsuga Tenshou in Bleach) went for the greasy haired man and the red haired matron. They did not have time to raise a shield and was hit by the stunners. Dumbledork paled at the sight of Harry's two blades.

"You have EXCALIBUR AND DURRENDAL?!" Dumbledork nearly shouted. The goblin guards surrounded Dumbledork and the stunned victims but the next second Dumbledork and the two other victims disappeared leaving behind a pop of flames. The goblin guards pulled back to their original position looking quite angry. Harry on the other hand was about to turn back to go to Ragnok until he was pulled into the flames.

Harry fell through the other side only to see Dumbledork and the greasy haired man pulling him while the red head matron watched him fumingly. When Harry looked up he saw that they were in the entrance of the great hall. "Alright you brat, this time you will learn your place." Dumbledore told him fumingly. "Obliviate" Dumbledork incanted angrily. Again a yellow shield popped up and imbibed the curse.

"So I can't erase his memories can I?" Dumbledork asked the greasy haired man. He nodded. "Well at this rate you will ruin my plans so goodbye Potter" Dumbledork told him coldly. "Avada Kedavra" Dumbledork incanted. The green curse was absorbed by a blue shield and a feminine voice popped out of nowhere. "No Dumbledore, you will not commit any more crimes from now on." The voice told Dumbledore.

"Lady Hogwarts by my order you will stand down." Dumbledore told her. "No I will not Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" The voice told him more firmly. "You have no choice I am the Headmaster and you will follow my orders" Dumbledore shouted back. "May that be true but you are attempting to harm the heir of the founders and if you don't stand down I will throw you out of this castle forever." The voice shrieked at him.

At that the headmaster stopped. Harry got up and looked around. Harry felt something pulling toward the stairs. He decided to follow it. He went up the stairs to the seventh floor and walked to a wall with a painting of a dancing troll. Harry had a feeling to walk back and forth in front of the wall while thinking of finding the source.

A door appeared in front of him and he was about to open it until he thought "What if it is some sort of trick?" He thought to himself. But then he felt a reassuring feeling and he opened the door. He found himself in a room full of items. He went on walking and found the source of the voice.

He saw a woman with billowing white robes standing there watching him. "Excuse me, my name is Harry Potter" Harry told her. The same voice from before came up. "Ah yes and I am Lady Hogwarts. I've been expecting you, my lord!" Lady Hogwarts told him smiling.

Harry blinked. Lady Hogwarts saw him blink and understood. "You are my lord for you are the heir to all four founders of this school." She told him. Harry mouthed an "Oh" and went back to being silent. The woman shook her head.

"The reason you can see me is because this is the room of requirement otherwise known as the Come and Go room. When you state what you want in your head 3 times while passing the wall back forth shall bring you to it. You wanted to find the source of my voice and found me in here." Lady Hogwarts told him.

Harry then perked up on that. "Um Lady Hogwarts, if I wanted to build something that I saw on a muggle television am I able to build it here?" Harry asked her with his eyes sparkling with excitement. Lady Hogwarts smiled and nodded. "So when can I start building it?" Harry asked excited.

"Later my lord but for know I want to reveal your extra abilities." She told him. "But the goblins already showed me my abilities." Harry complained. Lady Hogwarts snorted. "My lord the abilities you have cannot be shown by anybody except the creator and me. You are very lucky my lord for you can only obtain these abilities if you are a descendent of the four founders, Merlin, and Morgana." She told him with a smirk.

Harry was somewhat sad because he could not start right away but decided that it could wait after she revealed his abilities. "Alright Lady Hogwarts please tell me my abilities." Harry told her. She nodded.

"My lord, you have the abilities of a Dementor Knight from Salazar Slytherin, knowledge that can attain up to the level of the ancient sphinx from Rowena Ravenclaw, The strength and abilities of a Dragon Lord from Godric Gryfindor, a trait of fairness from Helga Hufflepuff, Powers that I cannot describe but are drawn from the entire universe from Merlin, Basilisk Lord from Morgana, and Ambient and Wild magic from Merlin and Morgana." Lady Hogwarts recited.

Harry looked confused. "What, Dementor Knight, Unusual Powers from the universe, Basilisk Lord, and Ambient and Wild magic? What are those abilities?" Harry asked looking downright confused.

"A Dementor Knight is a person that can harness the abilities of a Dementor and has the ability to kill Dementors, unusual powers from the Universe are something you have to find out in Merlin's journal, Basilisk lord is an ability to have great control over basilisks, Ambient Magic is basically a stronger version of raw magic, and Wild magic is powerful magic that that cannot be controlled by anybody except the ones with the potential." She told him.

Harry looked at his hands. "But how come I don't have the abilities now?" Harry asked her. She closed her eyes as if she is trying to remember. "I remember know that I have to make some runes. She closed eyes again and scrunched up her face in concentration. A second later there was at least 20 runes circling Harry.

"My lord this may hurt you." Lady Hogwarts told him. Harry shook his head. "I don't care! I need the abilities to protect everyone." Harry told her. She gave him a calculating look. "Well answered my lord. You truly belong to the true light. My lord over the centuries I gathered enough power to send one person to an alternate universe along with their belongings." She told him.

Harry gaped. "Well what dimension can you send me to?" Harry asked her. She smiled. I can send you to a world where Dumbledore is pure light instead of pure darkness. You will be considered family to everyone of the Weasley except the youngest son. Death's human made items shall be yours to keep. Unfortunately you will be sent back to the Dursleys." She told him.

"Will I still be able to enter this room when I go there" Harry asked her. She nodded. "Okay can you bring all of my items into this room?" He asked her. The next second all of his possessions are in front of them. "Ok my lord let us begin with the ritual and your powers will be unlocked on the way to the other world." She told him.

He was waiting and counting down once the runes lit up. "3…2…1..." Harry counted under his breath. Blackness took over him and he felt pain everywhere. Then everything felt nice. He felt himself land on the ground. Then a rude yell came at him. "FREAK, Wake up and cook Dudley's breakfast and don't you dare let it burn." He heard his aunt calling him while he was inside the cupboard in his rags.

Then He heard his cousin jumping over him. "Cousin wake up, I am going to the zoo." He heard his cousin shout. Harry decided to go at a different angle today. He broke the four legs of his bed and transfigured it into the family of wooden Dursleys all smiling. He brought it out of his cupboard behind his back. When he was nearing the kitchen, he heard Dudley complain the number of presents. Harry then heard his aunt his aunt to count Dudley's aunts present. Then he made his move. He walked in the kitchen and went straight to Dudley with the wood behind him. "What do you want cousin?" Dudley asked without looking. Vernon and Petunia looked in his direction to see what he is doing.

"Happy Birthday Dudley" Harry told him and gave him the wood. Before Dudley could take, Petunia took it away with a look of disgust on her face but softened when she saw what it looked like. "H-How did you make this?" Petunia asked him. "Oh I broke the four legs of my bed and carved them into that few weeks ago. I had to get Dudley something didn't I?" Harry lied to her.

He guessed she was looking at the part where Vernon and she was looking at the smiling Dudley fondly. He went straight to handling the bacon. Nobody said a word to him. Instead, he heard Petunia talk to Vernon outside of the kitchen. Dudley was holding his present while looking at him in shock.

After he was done, he went to his cupboard and found his trunk and everything there prepared for him. He shrunk his possessions and put them in his pocket. He sat there for 5 minutes and the cupboard door opened revealing Petunia. "Harry we are going to the zoo Vernon and Dudley are in the car waiting." She told him. She saw shock on his face.

"What!" she asked irritably. "You called me Harry!" he told her. She snarled. "Hurry up and go to the car." She told him. He went to the car and they were off.

The zoo was a perfectly normal day. To everyone else, they were just another family in the zoo. They came back and Harry went back to his cupboard. He heard the mail arriving and his uncle yelling at him to go get the mail. He went out and to the door. He saw two mails. One was a bill and the other was a post card from Marge. He brought them to the kitchen and gave it to Vernon.

Right when he gave it, the doorbell rang. Vernon told him to go tell the salesmen to go away. He opened the door and saw Dumbledore there. "Ah you must be Mr. Potter. I am a teacher from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May I speak to your guardians?" He asked politely. Harry led him to the living room and called Aunt Petunia. When Petunia saw Dumbledore, she paled and called Vernon.

"Freaks get out you, old codger!" Vernon yelled at Dumbledore. Dumbledore taken back at the attitude. "Well may I speak to you about Harry's future education?" Dumbledore asked them.


End file.
